


Housewarming

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [27]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, House Cleaning, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: A bit of a sequel to "Panacea."  You've moved in with Iwai and Kaoru, and slowly turning the house into a home.  One of the steps to doing that, however, involves an idea that Iwai has which can be done only when you're together and Kaoru's not around.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> It's a ritual I can get behind, especially if it's with Iwai!

The apartment Iwai lived in with Kaoru was not huge, but far from cramped.  The 3LDK suite provided the father and son with their own separate bedrooms plus one extra which had been used as Iwai’s workshop/office/storage area.  In the few months leading up to the move, Iwai got rid of a lot of old junk that had piled up around the house and looked into addressing several neglected issues.  He tossed his old bed that used phone books as substitutes for one of the legs, and the flimsy dining table that seemed ready to buckle and collapse at any second. Now that you were becoming a serious part of his life, maintaining this college-slacker chic would not do.  

As promised, you came in the spring, feeling strangely shy and awkward about entering this building that you had so many times in the past.  Even when you saw Kaoru, you were weirdly formal and stammery, making yourself come off as even younger than the boy. Iwai rolled his eyes, but secretly he loved this dynamic you had--bold and challenging to most, but tentative and clumsy with the few that you really cared about.  

A couple of weeks got you mostly settled, and now you had the goal of giving the entire house a good cleaning.  You were in a good mood on this Saturday. The sun was out and the weather was warm after a long and cold winter.  The first load of laundry hung outside to dry while the second load was having its turn in the machine. 

It was like a newness had entered the place along with your arrival.  But while the scent of detergent, window cleaner, and citrus furniture polish filled the air, there was another smell that didn’t quite match with the rest.  

A thick, musky sort of smell.  One that had appeared within the last ten minutes--which was around the same time when Iwai came home.

“Mu-Munehisa, we have to stop, Kaoru could come home any minute!”  

And what a sight he would be subjected to: you lying on the new dining table with your shirt and bra pulled up to expose your breasts and leggings and panties bunched around one ankle.  Standing above you was Iwai, holding one of your legs high up on his shoulder while he fucked you. A scene straight out of a porno. 

“Don’t worry, he’s out with friends,” Iwai chuckled as he squeezed your thigh.  

“Oh,” you said meekly.  

Easing up on his pace, Iwai angled himself so that you could see where you were joined.  “So we won’t be interrupted while we work.”

You whimpered, transfixed at the glossy hardness sliding in and out of you.  

“I can’t get over how much I’m loving this,” Iwai said, nipping at your thigh that he held in his hand.  “Having you live with me, coming home to see you… I should’ve asked you sooner.” He started thrusting faster.  The table remained steady, making barely any noise. 

_ Passes the quality control test _ , he thought to himself.

Your lip trembled and you closed your eyes at the pleasure mounting inside, but Iwai leaned forward, shoving himself in deeper to stroke your g-spot.  

“Eyes open, look at me.  I wanna see you when you come.”

You obeyed.  Hearing him say such things and seeing the intense way he was staring at you fast-tracked you to your orgasm, and soon you were grabbing his arms, your free leg locking around his waist as you moaned.  Iwai was close behind, his climax having been ignited by your own. There was a grunt through clenched teeth, then warmth flooded you. Even before he was finished coming, you knew the table would need a second cleaning.  

Stubble scratched your face and neck as Iwai kissed you.  You cooed and nuzzled him back, a gesture that he found endlessly endearing.

“That scratches this spot off the list,” he said with a lazy grin.  

You hummed and pulled your leg off of his shoulder.  “We would’ve finished sooner if you hadn’t done repeats in the bathroom.”  

Iwai snorted and pulled out, wiping himself with a clean rag before doing his pants back up.  “You instigated half of those,” he pointed out. “And don’t pretend like you haven’t loved every second of this idea of mine.”  It had been on the first night of your living here that Iwai told you how he wanted to mark the occasion: by fucking you in every room of the house.  

The only exception was, of course, Kaoru’s room--even the debauched must have limits--but you had to admit that you were enjoying this carnal christening ritual just as much as Iwai was.

“Was that the last one?” you asked, trying to ignore the squishy sound coming from your legs as you sat up.  

“Mmm, no,” Iwai frowned, his eyes turning upward.  “We did the hallway, and the balcony was yesterday...”

“And the kitchen was Wednesday, and the couch was before that.”

“But we’re missing one last place.  Where haven’t we fucked yet?” 

You were both quiet for a second, then realized and answered simultaneously.  

“The bedroom.”  

You laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/QuillMind)


End file.
